1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor vehicle roofs.
2. Background Art
DE 197 13 347 C1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,803) describes a motor vehicle roof having three roof parts. These roof parts include a movable spoiler, a displaceable cover, and a fixed roof part. The cover is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The cover cooperates with a lever while being displaced such that the cover is either raised or lowered to allow the cover to move over the fixed roof part in which the cover exposes the vehicle interior or back into a closed position in which the cover covers the vehicle interior.
DE 102 39 863 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,083) describes a vehicle body having roof parts. One of the roof parts is a sliding roof part. The sliding roof part may be raised or lowered with insertion of a two-arm elbow lever. In the raised position of the sliding roof part, the elbow lever is guided in a fixed linkage on the vehicle body with one arm being vertical and the other arm assuming a horizontal position.
DE 37 25 982 C2 describes a station wagon vehicle having a roof opening which encloses two roof parts situated one behind the other. The front roof part is able to slide over the rear roof part. In an opened state, the front roof part rests at least in places above the rear roof part. A crank is used for raising and lowering the front roof part to allow the front roof part to slide over the rear roof part and back into the closed state.